Exceptions
by beautywhispers
Summary: How much more of Nessie's rudeness can Edward take? Edward guides his daughter through adolescence, but he needs to give her a little push. Warning : Spanking in first few chapters. non-sexual.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : All Twilight characters do not belong to me. Sorry, I forgot to say on my other story.**

"Daddy!" my daughter screamed at my face, "I'm already thirteen!"

"Yeah, physically you are. But you're still a little toddler," I stopped myself. "I mean a little kid, thirteen is still a child, you know!" I groaned softly into my hand. What was wrong with me these days? I can never phrase anything properly.

Here comes the shrieking. I braced myself for another one of Nessie's temper tantrums, which is something she's been having quite frequently. Hormonal? Maybe.

"Toddler?" she whispered, at the point of tears. "Do I act like a toddler? A god damn four year old?"

"No, honey," I leaned forward to embrace her but I felt a something feather-light hit my stomach. Did I just get punched by my daughter? Wonderful.

"Let me have a minute alone, Dad!" she shouted between her dry sobs. Or wet sobs, if you want to call it that.

"What is wrong with me…?" I moaned at the wall.

"Oh, many things, my brother," Emmett mocked.

"I thought you and Rose were on another honeymoon?" I questioned suspiciously.

The last time Em came home early was when Rosalie got pissed and kicked him out of their suite in Barcelona. He was kind of missing a chunk or two from his body. He also wanted me to run back to their home and "get her back."

At first, he kindly asked. Then he kind of started begging, and then I was on a flight to Spain. I came home with a torn up shirt and an angry Rose tied up in my arms. I sighed.

"We decided to come back early. She wanted to be with your _adorable, loving _daughter every minute until she's completely stopped growing." He grimaced.

_I'm missing way too much _bedtime _with my Rose!_

"Too much information, Emmett."

"Turn off your brain-overload, know-it-all. I know you can."

I just scowled and naively stuck my tongue at him.

"Aw… baby brother's pissed… But seriously, Edward, what's the problem?"

"I am unable to please my daughter. Ever." I groaned again. Where was Bella when I needed her?

"Or maybe it's the other way around. What happened?" he honestly seemed concerned. I never thought I'd ever talk about my personal stuff with _Emmett. _What kind of world is this now?

"Don't interrupt," I warned. He used his hand and swiped it over his lips before he threw the imaginary key behind his shoulder. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"So Renesmee was complaining _again _how she couldn't go to school. But she didn't want to go to study and all that. I know most teens don't like to study and do homework, but most thirteen year old girls don't change their school just to spend an extra seven hours with some boy either, right? Especially if the boy is forever sixteen!" Emmett nodded just to make me feel better.

_He should just exchange his body for a forty year old… Oh, whoops. Sorry, Ed. Continue. _He gestured with a clown smile on his face. I tried to stifle my laugh and half-succeeded.

"Okay, maybe they do. But most of them can't, because their parents won't let them. Responsible parents would never do that. Yes, I also know that Ness is growing really quickly, both mentally and physically. But I was born over-protective!

"And lately I can say anything right. I said that she was mentally a toddler, and that her mind isn't as well progressed at her body, which is absolutely absurd. It's exactly the opposite and I know that.

"Then I tried to comfort her with a hug and she probably broke a couple fingers by punching me in the gut. Then she ran off back to the cottage and she's probably telling Bella how much of a jerk I was. Okay, end of story."

"That was the same problem as yesterday. And last week," Emmett said slowly after my speech that only vampire ears could comprehend.

"I know!" I exclaimed.

"First, you should send Carlisle to your place to check on Nessie's hand. Secondly—I can't believe I just used that word in conversation—, you need to talk to Carlisle on how to deal with Ness," he said seriously. Since when was Emmett Dale Cullen serious?

I read his mind and a very disturbing picture showed up.

"NO," I boomed. I could possibly kill him by just thinking that. Too bad he was my brother.

"Hey, it was just a suggestion. Usually works on most teens… including you, Jasper and me. Well, you're the only one that's actually adolescent." He mock punched me.

"Which actually makes it less embarrassing," I retorted.

"Go talk to Carlisle. I'm sure he can help."

"This will be the last time I take advice from you, Emmett. Even if this doesn't end with my daughter running away and eloping with wolf boy tomorrow. If it does happen, I won't be there to mourn your dead pile of ashes," I told him calmly.

"Whatever, little brother. Listen, if Rose asks about a torn up bed frame, just run away, okay?"

I shook my head. "Immaturity has taken over," I whispered.

"Well I'm not the one with a hormonal teenaged girl on my hands," he retorted, proud of himself for saying something so clever.

"Just go," I shoved him out the door. He surrendered his hands half-heartedly and chuckled.

"Good luck," Em said before he sprinted towards the forest.

"Thanks. I need it," I whispered to myself in the empty hallway. Solace. Escape. _Responsibility._ "Why is life so hard," I groaned again and pulled out my phone to call Carlisle.


	2. Chapter 2

"Edward?" Carlisle answered anxiously, "Is everything alright?"

"Um… kind of. I just need to talk to you. It's not urgent, but don't take too long," I trailed on awkwardly.

"Is it Renesmee?" I could hear a light sigh on the other end of the line.

I hesitated. It was enough to make my father by all means answer his own question.

"I'll be there in an hour," he said calmly before he hung up.

This was the first time I went to Carlisle for parenting advice. It was so much easier when my little girl was just stumbling around in her little white dresses and her curls bouncing off her back.

I rubbed my temples to ease my imaginary headache. A dazzling voice startled me.

"Edward?" Bella said, worried.

"Hi," I replied, only to be polite. My mouth didn't really want to move right now.

"Ness came running into the house and she slammed the door on my hand. Again." She gave me a half smile and brushed her hand across my chin.

"I called her a toddler," My smile didn't touch my eyes.

"The smallest things can really get her fuming, eh?" she joked.

"Hell yeah. I wonder if having a boy would be easier. Then I wouldn't be afraid to lay down the law and punish him properly." I wouldn't hesitate to have a teenage boy over my knee. But a little girl? Carlisle doesn't even do anything but ground _Rosalie, _and it seems like she got changed in one hell of a PMS cycle.

"First, you are not allowed to trade Renesmee for some other boy. Secondly, you shouldn't be intimidated to disipline her. Even I can say that she's a little spoiled. Grounding her once in a while is no hassle."

"By _punish_, I didn't mean grounding. What are we supposed to ground her from anyway? Going into the forest? Reading?" I ranted. "I'm sorry, I'm just tired of her behaviour."

"You're not alone. But what else can we…" Comprehension hit her. Her eyes showed anxiety and relief. I was glad she supported me in some way.

"You know she's still half human. She can bleed and bruise… And you're so strong," she whispered.

"That's why I'm going to talk to Carlisle. Maybe I'll get him to do it and I'll watch, but that just makes Nessie a science expiriment and I don't like that. I'm not sure what to do yet." Right after I spoke those words, my father walked through the front door.

"I'll leave you two with that. Tell me what you decide before you do it," she said before she pecked me on the cheek and left. I nodded in response.

"Edward," Esme said from behind Carlisle, "Where is everyone?"

"Emmett ran away to hide from Rosalie, Rosalie is looking for Emmett somewhere. Alice dragged Jasper shopping in Port Angeles. Bella just left to the cottage to read, and Renesmee is not talking to me," I said in one breath.

Esme looked at me and nodded, and back at Carlisle. He just shugged and gave her a confused look, even though he wasn't. It was strange how sometimes he could read people better than I could, even though I could hear their thoughts.

"I found this beautiful house in Seattle, and I offered to redecorate it. They want it done by next week, since it's only the interior. No need to knock down walls or anything," she said, suddenly happy.

"Congratulations!" I said, getting into the mood. Carlisle kissed the top her her head.

"I should get started, I'll be in the living room if you need me." she danced to the family computer.

"Your study?" I asked. He just gestured the stairs.

"After you," he chuckled.

The silence was nerve wracking. I made myself comfortable on the couch facing the painting of the Volturi, and Carlisle came to sit beside me.

"I need advice," I said slowly.

"You have to give me more than that, son." I stayed silent.

_Some vocabulary for those who can't read minds, if you please._

"I… don't know what to do with my daughter. I mean… I do but… I don't know." I was making no sense. I can't even focus on your thoughts because there are som many things going through my mind."

"Did she get mad at you because you said something that you weren't meaning to say?"

"Yep. And she slammed the door on Bella's arm three times this week."

_Your girl gets it way too easy. Alice, Bella and Rosalie have all been through hard parts. I know she's still young, but her only real problem is… well herself. _

"I'm not following. Ironic, since I'm the mind reader," I said.

"Like Bella said, she's spoiled."

"So you think I should…" I was having a shy-breakdown. My face would've been beet red if I were human.

"Yes, but not too hard. You don't want her to get injured." I nodded in response.

"Stop worrying, Edward. She won't hate you or run away with Jacob. Maybe when she's older, but not now. She doesn't even feel anything but friendship for him yet!"

"That wasn't really helpful. So you're saying that _when _she's older she will run away?" I was having a nervous breakdown today.

_Calm down, son. You never run away after I spank you. Neither does Jasper or Emmett. _

"Yes, but think of the generation we live in! That kind of stuff doesn't happen anymore. 21st century, you know?"

"But the only contact with the outside world is Jacob, and they don't talk about these things. Stop worrying!" he exclaimed.

"Okay, okay," I said, giving in.

"Well, good luck, Edward," he said before he left.

"Thanks for the advice, even though I could've told myself the same things," I chuckled.

"Anytime, son," he laughed back.

_Here goes nothing._

I straightened up and jogged up to my stone cottage.


	3. Chapter 3

"Renesmee," I said her full name, since everyone rarely used it. I tapped the door lightly again. "Can I come in?" I said, hoping she would say no and I could escape this whole predicament.

"Go away," she moaned quietly. I winced slightly but opened the door quietly again.

She was sitting on the bed but when I stepped into her room, she immediately stood up and walked to the window. My daughter avoided eye contact with me, and it quite infuriated me. It was extremely rude. It was more the turning away than the eyes, though.

"Get out of my room, father," she growled. Her long bronze curls were tied up in messy pony tail and her cheeks were flushed red from the recent tears.

"I will not tolerate your rudeness, Renesmee," I said sternly but was also being gentle at the same time. Or I was trying to be.

"Whatever."

"Nessie, why are you like this? You were fine two weeks ago, but for the past few days, you've been all over the place!" I said soothingly. I pulled her hand and sat her down beside me on the bed. I was glad she didn't run away or punch me. We were making progress.

"Please talk to me," I begged.

"You want me to talk? I'll talk," her furiated voice pervaded the spacious room, "You baby me too much, father. I don't even get to go to school. Sure, I'm growing a lot, but if I went to quileute school, they would understand—"

"No they wouldn't. Not all of them believe the legends, and you'll learn about things you will _not _like there." She was making it really hard for me to keep my cool. I took a deep breath.

"How do you know what they learn? They don't let you on Quileute land!"

"Please don't agrue with me, Ness," I pleaded again. If she got me all raged up, then I would surely hurt her too much.

"Am I not allowed to argue? I still have rights, you know!" she shouted.

"Renesmee. Just. Don't."

"Get out of my room, dad."

"Do you even know why I came in here?" I questioned.

"Um, am I supposed to?" she asked, irritated.

"I wanted to see if that loving little girl was still in you. Despite what everyone else was saying about you; how you were a spoiled little teenage girl, I still belived that you were the little girl everyone loved. I guess I was wrong. And I wanted to leave this room with you smiling and laughing, but I'm pretty sure I won't be getting that wish today. I also wanted to leave what I'm going to do right now until you're older, but I won't be getting that either."

"What are you going to do," she smirked, "ground me from touching my closet?"

_Forget the thoughts, Edward. Forget the thoughts. You need to focus, _I chanted to myself in my head as I tried to ignore the angry shouting going through my daughters head.

I pulled a chair from under her desk and sat on it. "Over my lap, Renesmee."

"You're going to _spank _me?" She surprised me by laughing. "Really. How naïve is that?"

"You're laughing?" I said seriously, "I really don't find this funny."

"Daddy, wait. You're serious?" she asked, fear painted bright on her face.

"I don't think I'm joking. Over my lap, Renesmee," I repeated calmly, again.

She backed away and shook her head. No words escaped her.

_How could he? I'm not a little kid anymore!_

"You have three seconds, Ness," I tried to make it more casual so she wouldn't try to jump out the window, "One… Two… this is immature, Renesmee Carlie Cullen." I stood up she backed up into the corner. Bad move.

She jumped when I put my hand on her shoulder gently.

"C'mon now." I guided her back to the chair. She knew well enough not to run.

"Daddy, please," she begged as she thrashed on my knees. I had her arms pinned in the small of her back.

"You had your chance, honey," I said to her calmly. I waited until the thrashing stopped to a low whining before I started rubbing circles on her pinned arms. I wanted her feeling completely safe before I started.

"You're getting this because you were incredible disrespectful to your mother and I. No way in hell can you ever slam the door on your mom's arm, or punch me or anyone for that matter. From now on, you are expected to behave," I lectured.

She nodded.

Her thoughts were empty and her breathing was back to normal. I let go of her arms and she let out a sigh of relief. Then I placed my hand back on her back and whispered to her, "If you squirm too much, then I'll have your arms locked again, okay?"

She bit her lip but nodded again. I couldn't believe I was doing this. More surprisingly, I couldn't believe Nessie was actually going to take a spanking with some kind of grace and dignity.

I brought my hand down on my daughter's posteriour and winced as she yelped at the pain. I didn't leave a second to pause, though.

By the fourteenth smack, she was sobbing her eyes out, but she wasn't thrashing or pleading me to stop. Her arms were gripping the bottom of the chair, trying very hard not to reach back to cover her well warmed backside.

Maybe her adolescent phase lasted only two weeks. She seemed to understand perfectly why she ended up in this position, and she respected _me_, too. Has my little girl really grown up? Maybe she was right, maybe she wasn't a child anymore. Little Nessie has finally grown up. I smiled at the thought.

I had to concentrate to keep from delivering the smacks with a little too much force. Strange how her composure hasn't cracked yet. Too early thought.

"Stop, please, father," she whispered through the cries of discomfort.

I wanted to cry too; I hated seeing my beloved daughter in pain, even though it was self-inflicted. As if the tears weren't enough, she had to add begging and "father" and "daddy."

I brought down my hand one last time and her already high pitched sobs became a soft wail.

I quickly pulled her up and stood up myself. My arms guided themselves to wrap Renesmee up. She sobbed lightly into my shoulders; she was getting so tall. I stroked the top of her shiny bronze hair. Her ponytail was loose and her hair was messy, but I doubted that would be what she was worrying about right now.

She looked up into myself and said, "I'm really sorry, dad. I just… I'm sorry." Every word was sincere, and she was maturing faster than me running freely.

"You're forgiven Ness. And I know you want to go to school and be normal. But I also know that you're mainly going there because of Jacob."

"But," she said, but stopped herself. "Nevermind."

_Life is always better when you have a mind reader as a father, _she thought sarcasticly. I let out a light laugh.

"You bet it is," I joked.

"So we have compromise," I said, engaging her in conversation.

"Elaborate, father," she asked suspiciously. In the back of my mind, I wondered where she learned the word elaborate. Must've been all the books Carlisle throw at her. Sometimes I actually felt sorry for Ness.

"If you study hard enough to catch up to Jake's level in academics—since your physical strength is just about the same as Jacob's—Billy agreed to let Carlisle homeschool him, believe it or not," I said with a cheeky grin plastered on her face. It was quite contagious.

One thing I knew was that Rosalie wasn't going to be happy about those plans.

Renesmee's eyes lit up, "Oh my god! Really?" she hugged me tighter, "Thank you so much daddy! It'll be a lot of extra work, but you'll help me, right? Thank you! Thank you, thank you!" she exclaimed. I was glad the tears were drying up so fast.

"You're very welcome, honey," I smiled back and embraced her.

"Looks like you got your wish," she said, smiling. I gave her a questioning look. She placed her hand on my cheek.

I was furiated at the time, and I was half growling the words. I noted she skipped the part with spoiled brat.

_And I wanted to leave this room with you smiling and laughing, but I'm pretty sure I won't be getting that wish today. I also wanted to leave what I'm going to do right now until you're older, but I won't be getting that either." _

When I got my vision back, she was jumping from foot to foot with one finger on each of the side of her lips. She was laughing, and I couldn't help but join in.

All I had to worry about right now, was the new homeschooling plan… and Carlisle.

**A/N: This story was rather hard to write, because the last time I got spanked was when I was... three. And I can't even remember it; my mom told me. And this was harder than writing Edward because... I know people that find this weird fetish with teenage girls' spankings. O.o If you have something to say about that, leave a review, because I am completely baffled by it. Hope you liked it! (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: By request, I am continuing this story, even though I planned it to end it there. Thanks for the reviews (:**

My breath was silent and my body was still. I was standing alone on one side of the door on Carlisle's study. I was trying not to hear everyone's thoughts right now, especially those from my father. I lifted my shield.

_Edward! Just come in already! _shouted Carlisle's voice. Clearly impatient.

I sucked some air and felt the dust tingle my tongue. My fingers grasped the doorknob firmly and I opened the door. Seeing Carlisle sitting on his armchair with his nose in yet another leather bound book, I really didn't want to disturb.

He set it on the table. I let my eyes scan around the room. It was the same as always.

"Did you get it done, son?" he asked, the impatience in his voice was my entire imagination.

"Uh… Yeah."

"Then why are you still so nervous?" he asked, confused. His brow furrowed.

I sighed. Better just come out with it. "I kind of make Ness a promise, and it involves… you." My voice lowered to a whisper at the end. I was probably going to get it bad. Promising something that I couldn't be sure of? Sure, it was a risk, but was it worth the pain?

"Continue, Edward," he said with half-hearted suspicion.

"I said that if Renesmee could catch up to Jacob's academic level, then you would home school both of them," I said. My eyes were looking looking at my pockets, which I found very interesting at the moment.

"That's what you're so nervous about?" he laughed. If I could blush, I would've been red as a tomato. I shrugged as I shoved my hands into my back pockets.

"Of course I'll do it. Nessie's already doing 10th grade school. She'll just have to throw in some extra hours, and she'll be smarter than Jake in about six months. And when did _you _want to have them together?" he accused.

"Well, I was hoping you could do another little-ish thing for me," I started, "I want to see how much Jacob will do to stay with my daughter, and how much Nessie values Jacob." I had an idea, and it wouldn't be pleasant, but since I was pushing the envelope already, why not go for the max?

Carlisle stayed silent, expecting me to continue.

_May be I should take Edward to Dr. Gerandy. Get him some much needed therapy, _he joked in his mind. I just scowled.

"Really Edward, I'd be glad to do whatever you ask," he said sincerely.

"I don't think so." I picked up the silver polished rod off of Carlisle's desk and gave him an apologetic look. He understood completely.

_Really? _Was his last thought.

**Nessie's POV**

There was a tear stained girl standing in front of me, with a messed up ponytail. There were loose strands everywhere. Her face was completely flushed red. Her eyes were wary. Yet she was smiling.

That girl I saw was me. I was in the bathroom, staring at myself before I wiped my face with a cool wet towel. My backside was throbbing intensely; I didn't want to check if there were any bruises or how red it was.

My father, Edward, had his angry and annoyed days, but when he came in, he wasn't mad, though I expected him to be.

Sure, he could've been a _little _lighter on me, but I was sure I deserved more than half of it, at the very least. But that was the past. I'll just sleep in my tummy for the next couple of days, and study while standing up.

Jacob is just so… wonderful. I couldn't wait to start school with him.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for all the encouraging reviews, guys! You know I love 'em. Just an FYI : This story remains a "discipline"**** fic, but it'll be somewhat lighter? Is that how you say it? By the way, I have another story out, but it's a One Shot. It's called **_**Minutes after Comfort**__**. **_**And I also recommend a story that doesn't get enough reviews: **_**Losing by IBelieveInNessie**_**.**__**I've mentioned that before, I think. Thanks for sticking around!**

_Five months later_

Carlisle's POV

Little Nessie has grown another year older, both physically and mentally. She's been studying like crazy for the past couple of weeks, and it sure paid off. Now about two months ahead of the lesson plan at the Quileute School—which Edward found out during a gleeful session of hacking—Jacob Black was coming over to finish his High School years with me.

Strangely enough, Billy Black actually found peace and stopped worrying so much.

Renesmee was sitting down on the couch in the living room, impatiently tapping her foot like a petulant little girl.

"Ness, calm down. He'll be here in a dash," I reassured. So my granddaughter has finally found out what she felt for Jake. I'm shocked that Edward hasn't stepped in yet. I wasn't the mind reader, but I was certain that the only reason he hasn't attacked the 7 foot beast was because he wanted to try out his "experiment."

I couldn't say that I approve of his schemes, but… it might just prove something. There was really no need for it, Nessie and Jacob have already established the "we're dating" part. Sometimes he could be just a little _too _overprotective, but I guess we've already established _that, _too.

"He's already eleven—twelve, now—minutes late, Grandpa!" she exclaimed out of the blue.

Being called Grandpa was… a little strange, at the very least. Considering the fact that I'm trapped in a body of a twenty-five year old.

"He probably just saw a really hot bikini-clad girl walking around on the highway and crashed into a tree," I said and got a menacing glare. Wouldn't say that I didn't deserve it.

Just in time, the door swung open and hit the back wall and shuddered. Jacob Black was standing under the doorframe with his knees bent and arms ready to catch the screen door if it was about to fall.

It wobbled around, but stopped in its place and Jacob let out a sigh of relief and straightened up without taking a step forward. Not the brightest crayon in the box, you see.

"Ow!" shouted a booming voice. Yes, he hit his head on the doorframe. The vibration shook the screws that held together the screen door that he _almost _broke while coming in shook again, and it came crashing down to the floor.

"I won't be able to pay for that… but I guess I could stay here and do the dishes or something…" he trailed on.

"Don't worry about it, Jacob. Come on in," I welcomed him. The house was empty except for me, my granddaughter, Jacob and of course Edward, who was too paranoid to leave.

_Edward, I can't believe you can't trust me to take care of your daughter. More importantly, I can't believe you can't trust your own daughter to not start a make-out session in the middle of my class!_

He didn't leave the house. Hidden in his own room, he refused to let his daughter alone, even if I were there. I sighed.

_Immature little boy. _

"Jacob!" bubbled a charming voice, "You're late, but you're here! Carlisle said that some sexy girl was trying to bed you, and you got distracted and hit a tree on the highway, but I know that didn't happen because _you're here!_" Renesmee was worse than Alice sometimes.

Jacob lifted her off the ground and she shrieked. He kissed her on the cheek, and set her down again.

"Sorry, love. I don't wear watches," he smiled at him, and even I got warmed.

"Before the PDA gets worse… shall we get started?" I gestured to dining room. There was no point to get another table, when we could put this prop to a daily use.

The response I got was a deep chuckle and a light giggle. I couldn't help but smile along with them.

"Will we be measuring something really long today?" he gestured to the silver ruler related thing I had on my side of the table. He took a closer look.

His eyebrow furrowed, "Is this thing so old the numbers wore off? Or do we have to line out own paper like you did when you were little?" he joked.

I gave him a half smile. Did I really have the guts to do this to my future grandson-in-law? I wished Jasper was here.

"It's for… Discipline uses," I said.

_Edward, why are you doing this to me? _I knew he could hear.

"Nessie," Jacob said slowly, his fingers were trembling slightly, "Has your grandfather ever used that ruler before?"

I wanted to break down and run away.

She looked confused. "Never seen it before, Jake. Why do you ask?"

"Because Carlisle here plans on disciplining _you _with it," he growled while glaring at me.

Then she did something very vampire-esque; she sniffed the air. I held my breath and crossed my fingers. Her composure came back.

"Were you, grandpa?" she whispered, scared now.

"No, of course not. Even if it _was _meant for you, your father would never let me live it down."

She scoffed, and Jacob glared.

"So I'm guessing it was meant for me," he said without doubt. I gave him a quick jerky nod.

"I wish… I hope I won't ever have to use it," I said slowly, "Now why don't we continue Renesmee's schedule? English lit? I'll go get a book for you, Jacob," I said, trying to ease the tension. I ran up to my study, not wanting to hear their conversation.

I grabbed all the books he would need for the next half year, but instead of shooting back down, I swung the door open to Edward and Bella's room. I would usually knock and ask permission to go in, but I really didn't have the patience at the moment.

Edward quickly stood up as a sign of respect, by habit, almost. He looked incredibly guilty.

"Sorry," he said.

I took a deep breath and said sternly, "Please leave, Edward. You know Ness doesn't like it when you sit in on her lessons. It makes her feel like a preschooler."

"But—" he started.

"No buts, son. Leave or you'll have to face the consequences," I warned. That shut him up. I gestured to the window. He grimaced but did as I said. I sighed and walked down the stairs at human speed.

"Sorry I took so long. Had to deal with a couple of nuisances," I said to my students.

"Yeah. Like Daddy," Nessie said and giggled.

"Couldn't agree more, but should you really be talking about him like that?"

"Not like we can help it," Jacob cut in. I was glad the tension was over.

"We've already wasted half an hour. Let's get started. Jake, here's your book," I gave him a new copy of English 11.

"Thanks, Doc." I nodded in response.

"Nessie, you can start on your SAT practice test while I give an… assessment paper to Jacob."

"Sure." She pulled out one of the many prep books I've given her so she would be ready for the test before she reached the physical age of seventeen.

I found a booklet in my accordion folder and gave it to Jacob.

"I'm going to need you to take this, so I know what grade level you're at. Just for your information, Ness has all of these down because she took the same test yesterday. You should know these by heart since they are fairly simple at mostly at the grade nine and ten level," I informed.

"Okay then," Jacob nodded.

"Renesmee, you have four hours, Jacob you have two. And… Go!"

They grabbed their pencils and started immediately. Jacob froze at the first question after _write your name here. _

"I'll be cleaning the house while you kids work. Just call me if you have questions," I said before I left the dining room. Edward was not back yet. At least I trusted him.


	6. Chapter 6

The living room was a mess. I picked up Bella's old copy of _Wuthering Heights _that she refused to throw away even though Edward and I both owned a first edition that we offered to give to her.

I quickly straightened the chairs and put the ottomans and pillows back in place. In the very back of my mind, heard rustling paper, then an ominous silence. The noise was so light it was hard for even me to hear.

Since it was only me and my students in the house, I walked back to the study area to check on them.

I never had to worry about cheating with Nessie. Mainly because she didn't _need _to, but another small part was that there was no one to peek off of or to help. She worked hard, and some things came to her naturally. But like I predicted, it wouldn't be that difficult for her to help her new boyfriend get into a better college.

Although I've already developed the fact that they _were _copying off each other, I let them finish the tests. The one Jacob Black did was definitely going to be burned and thrown into the trash. No need to grade it at all.

No doubt that Renesmee helped him with the exam; she did the exact one yesterday. I regretted telling them that Jacob was going to take the test Ness already did. If I didn't—well, the same thing would still happen.

My granddaughter might me higher up on the academic level, but I expected Jake to be at least a _little _more mature. Who was I kidding? He was like a younger, wilder version of the already crazy Emmett.

I leaned on the door casually and ostentatiously cleared my throat. One of the few upsides to being a vampire: you could catch people off guard. Jacob was just about to pass the note back to Renesmee.

I didn't know why this was necessary; she could just lightly touch his arm and show him the answer.

Guilt immediately crossed their faces.

"May I know what you two are doing?" I questioned lightly with a thin smile.

"Um…" they hesitated.

I went to Jacob and I held out my hand, palm up. He gingerly put the crumpled piece of loose leaf paper into my fingers.

"Thanks," I said and unfolded it.

It read:

_Question 1? _

_Question 3? _

_Question 9?_

_12?_

_26?_

_Question 4 4 4 4 !!??_

_No, just question FOUR._

_Aw, thanks. You look beautiful, too. _

_Naw, we'll be real quiet. _

_Mm… thanks for helping, darling. Shall I be all debonair and swift you off your feet?_

_Your dad will _freak _out. _

_You're right. _

_He'll never find out :) _

It was all Jacob's writing. I was impressed at how much Nessie could remember. Just by saying the question number, she could remember the actual question. I was somewhat relieved that the note stopped with the cheating and became… a testosterone fuelled conversation. That wasn't much better though.

"'He'll never find out'?" I quoted him. Jacob shrugged.

"C'mon grandpa, it's not all his fault. I gave him the answers," Renesmee defended.

"I know, but I'll let your father deal with you. I'm only in charge of Jake, here." I gave him a comforting smile and hoped it worked like it does with my other sons. He grimaced. That answered it.

"What? No. No, no, no. I rather have you _deal _with me right now," she quickly said, on the verge of tears.

"Sorry, Ness. That's up to Edward," I changed the topic. "Jacob, anything to say for yourself?" I turned to him.

"What is this? My last words?" he scoffed, then stood up. His fingers picked up the sterling silver, fifty centimetre ruler off the desk and handed it to me. I only took it by instinct. It was gawking at him. So was my granddaughter. She didn't even have the breath to tell him he was being "an idiot."

"Go ahead, Doc. Do what you gotta do," he gestured.

"Really, Jacob?" I tilted my head.

"I don't think I'm joking. Look, Carlisle. I get into a lot of trouble at school for just about everything. If you want this house to stay standing until I graduate, make it clear to me that I don't do anything stupid again," he spoke seriously. Renesmee was still silent.

I looked at the heavy, flexible object in my hand and thought deeply. Was I really going to do this to him?

"It'll hurt," I warned him, "You can back out if you want. But when it starts, you have no say in when it'll end and how hard it'll be."

"Damn, isn't it supposed to? I might not have a PhD, but I'm not that dumb. I'll do whatever you ask me to, for the next few minutes, anyway." Always the jokester.

Out came a peeping whisper. "Jacob. Really?" Her bronze curls were covering half of her face.

Jacob smoothed it away and kissed her forehead. "Don't worry, babe. I'll be fine. I actually trust Carlisle not to kill me," then he turned to me and said, "That was a compliment, by the way."

"Thanks," I replied.

"So, uh… I thought we were already behind schedule? Let's get this over with," he said nonchalantly.

"Jacob, I can't do this unless you understand why you're getting it."

"Because I took advantage of you and thought I could get away with cheating. And for cheating altogether," he added at the end.

"Glad you understand. You've got a choice, Jake. Palms or rear?" Was he actually going to agree to this? I wondered if Billy ever disciplined his son this way. He always seemed exceptionally easy-going. More like an embarrassing best friend than a father.

"Grandpa!" shouted Nessie after she stayed silent for quite a while, "Please don't do this…"

"I wasn't going to. But your boyfriend Jacob here decided it was necessary," I stated simply.

"Quit worrying, Ness. I already told you not to fret," he rolled his eyes.

"Lay it on me, Doc," he said before Renesmee could argue any more.

**A/N: What do you guys think Jacob should choose? Leave a nice comment and tell me your choice. I'd love to hear your experiences, too. **

**Question of the chapter # 1 : Should I make this a long story and let it flow out into a normal, non-spanking fic, or keep it short and sweet and as a **_**long **_**one shot? Tell me your opinion by clicking on that lucky green button down there!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Jacob's POV**

My hand was stretched out straight in front of me; palms up. I was facing my future father in law, waiting for my punishment. It felt strange, just standing there and not being able to attack someone that was harming me. Especially if it were a bloodsucker.

Carlisle took a deep breath and Nessie's hand tightened on mine.

He finally looked up, "Ready?" he asked quietly, but with force.

I sighed. I've been through this conversation before. "Yes, sir. I've been ready the time you asked me ten minutes ago. I've been ready before we did Trig. Before you gave us a snack as "recess." Look, can we just get this over with?" I said, annoyed.

"Yeah," he said. The last word he spoke before I heard the swish of that dreadful ruler. I closed my eyes, but forced my hand to stay extended.

Did he move so fast that I couldn't feel the searing pain that I usually felt when I screwed up? I opened my left eye slowly and saw the ruler at his side. My eyebrow furrowed.

"But… the swish… what?" I jabbered.

He turned to sit down on one of the dining room chairs. Carlisle looked down. Renesmee let out a sigh of relief.

"I can't do this." He shrugged and looked up.

"Doc, you don't need to worry about me. I literally won't feel it in two minutes! Crazy healing powers, remember?" I rambled, kind of pissed now.

"And that's why I can't do this. You'll feel it for two seconds then you'll forget all about it. I'm going to get you to do something else instead," he finally cracked a smile, "Nessie, go start your report for English. Jake, follow me." Then he walked into the open living room.

Three pieces of lined paper and a pen appeared in front of me. Carlisle scribbled _I shall try not to lie, cheat, or think that I will be able to get away with anything by hiding it. _

My tutor handed the pen and paper to me. "Two hundred lines. Your

writing material is there," he gestured to the little table. "You are not to see

Renesmee until you are done, and if you need more paper, just call me and I'll

come over. I did one for you, so a hundred and ninety-nine to go, Jacob." He

clapped me on the shoulder, then left.

"But," I started but couldn't finish. "Nevermind," I whispered at the end.

He was making me do lines. Sure it was a pain, but even I could agree

That it would work better on me.

Carlisle suddenly peeked through the door.

"Since you didn't do so well in math… Try to get exactly two hundred, son. Another ten lines for each one under or over two hundred," then he turned around and went to sit by Nessie.

I sighed. I didn't mind writing the lines, really. It was mostly being away from my girl. Two hundred was a little harsh though. I'd probably end up doing three hundred anyway, since Carlisle added that extra rule there.

I really hoped we wouldn't be doing psychology next. He'd probably make me spill all my embarrassing secrets that I planned to keep to myself forever.

**A/N: Sorry, I haven't updated in a long time. This is just a transitional chapter, and I am suffering from slight writers' block. PM or review if you have an idea! Thanks for stickin' around.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Carlisle's POV**

What seemed to be an uneventful first day of class, ended up being strangely interesting. Jacob ended up mixing the sentences together so much you could barely comprehend it. I decided to let it pass. After spending two hours alone and writing the same few words over and over again, I thought it was enough.

At 6:00pm, we _finally _finished all our lessons for the day. Jacob was probably the only student to cheat on an assessment test—which isn't counted for grades—and admit to it.

Alice and Esme came home just in time to make dinner for Jacob and convince Nessie to try some of the food.

"Nessie, you have to try some of this stuff," he said while he was chewing, not even bothering to cover his mouth. "I know it's just grilled cheese and tomato soup, but nothing's better than comfort food." Renesmee just shook her head as a response.

"Seriously, Esme. You should open up a restaurant or something. All good people should be allowed to taste your cooking once in a lifetime," he suggested.

"Well, Jacob, I don't like mass producing things. And imagine what things would be like if we had two more people that ate as much as you in this house!" my wife exclaimed as she gestured at the six plates of food laid out in front of him. Nessie scrunched her nose.

"Carlisle, honey," Esme turned to me, "Where's Edward?" she asked, just out of curiosity, no measure of worry in her.

"Daddy got kicked out," Renesmee giggled and I just let out a thin smile.

"Knew it would've happen sooner or later," Alice scoffed, "He and Bella are in Seattle… doing…" She let our imaginations fill out the rest.

I sighed. "This is incredible. I tell him to give Ness some privacy and he runs off to another city with his wife without telling us. Especially when I told him that we were moving to Canada in two weeks." I shook my head.

Alice nodded, "Did you want me to call him and tell him to come back?"

"Yes, but don't make him run home now, he hasn't been with Bella alone in quite a while. I'll call him and tell him to be back by tomorrow afternoon." I nodded and pulled out my phone.

"When are Rose and Emmett coming back? And Jazz?" Esme questioned nervously.

"Rosalie and Em should be coming back later tonight, like they promised. Alice? Where is Jasper anyway? I haven't seen him around all day…" I trailed on.

"Esme hired him as a surveillance camera. We had to "fight" for the house and we were worried that they were going to get someone and trash the place," Alice quickly said.

"So… you're saying that Jasper has to stay there alone for the next two weeks before we move in?" I asked suspiciously.

"No! Of course not," Esme defended, "Just for tonight. The place is pretty big, and since you asked me to come back as soon as possible, I asked him to look around the house a little bit and he agreed, so I offered to let him choose an extra room for himself." Esme shrugged.

"Nessie? Would you call your uncle Jasper to come back tomorrow as soon as possible? But tell him he should crash at the place tonight." I turned to Renesmee. Jacob was slightly trembling beside her.

Ness nodded and took her cell phone out and pressed the six and turned away so that she could hear clearer.

A half eaten grilled cheese suddenly flew into the air and fell back onto the plate and cracked it.

"Great!" Jacob screamed, "Now I have two weeks to tell my dad and my pack that I was moving to Canada! _Canada! _How am I supposed to explain that?" he shouted.

"We're not going far. Just Vancouver. You can come visit Billy any time you like. Your pack can go protect British Columbia! Them Canadians would be so happy!" Nessie shouted back.

"Oh, uncle Jazz?" she said into the phone and walked out of the room.

I turned back to Jacob. "It'll be alright. Just pack some important things. If you decide to come with us, we'll have a room for you, new clothes and everything," I assured.

"If? Questioning my loyalty to Nessie, Doc?" he taunted. I clapped him on the shoulder and stared at the empty plates except for the one containing the half eaten sandwich.

"How do you manage to eat _so _much?" It was the same question I asked him every time he came over, which was often now.

Jacob just shrugged and downed the remaining piece of food and smiled at me.

"Excuse me, ladies. I have to make a call," I gestured to my phone and walked out the door.

The endless ringing was extremely annoying. A voice finally picked up. "Hello?" Edward answered.

"Son, you did know that we're moving in two weeks and we were supposed to have a family meeting tonight?" I accused.

"Um… Bella and I were just getting something for Renesmee. We'll be back at dawn. Sorry, Carlisle, I got distracted; I didn't tell you we were going out. We'll still be there for the meeting, I promise." Then the line went dead.

"Did I tell you that the meeting got postponed to tomorrow?" I said to myself.

When I walked back into the kitchen, Alice was doing the dishes and Jacob and Nessie were cuddling on the couch.

A figure suddenly jumped onto my back and said, "Boo!" Then there was light laughter, so I turned around and gave my wife a short and sweet kiss on her plump lips.

"We have a pool in the new house. And a hot tub," she beamed at me.

"We've never had one of those…" I whispered into her ear. The conversation was taking a different turn, and it didn't seem appropriate for us to speak this way in front of Renesmee, and especially not Jacob.

"Later," I said and kissed her on the cheek. She patted my shoulder and gave me a dazzling grin before she walked back into the kitchen to talk to Alice.

**Nessie's POV**

Jacob Black could be so stupid sometimes, but I love him anyway. I knew daddy wanted to kill him every time we touched, but shouldn't he be used to it by now? I've been with wolf boy all my life, and all we added to our former friendly relationship was the title and a few kisses here and there.

I knew Jake wanted more than that, but he was a gentleman—despite his monstrous size. I still felt young; like a child, sometimes. I could barely understand anything I was feeling for him.

I couldn't believe I cheated for him. Surely it wasn't as bad as cheating itself, but I helped him do something I would've never done. I didn't even comprehend the word "cheat" before this day.

I couldn't believe he asked Grandpa Carlisle to hit him with that nasty looking ruler. He _asked._ What kind of human boy would ask for that? Maybe I forgot the fact that he was hardly human. But he loved like one.

Way in the back of my head, I knew that I was a little too young to talk about being in love and spending the rest of my life with a boy. But farther back in my brain, I knew that he was the one I was going to marry. I was going to stay with him forever and ever. And he'll be immortal too, since he's with vampires all the time. But if he did start growing old, I wouldn't be able to follow him. Life was so confusing.

Our move to Vancouver is a step for us to become closer. He's slept over in the house before, and stayed by my side for weeks at a time, but he's never really _went _anywhere with me. From what uncle Jazz said, the house was big enough to drown out any noises. We could do things and not get caught by dad or mom.

I was probably still going to get home schooled by Carlisle, since I was still growing freakishly fast, but Jacob would stay with me if I asked. It seemed like he had a lot more fun learning useless subjects in my home than he did at the school on the reservation.

He also hasn't been in school for a few years; after all, he had a pack to lead and people to protect. He immediately dropped out when my mother got pregnant and he wanted the baby inside of her. He wanted to kill me at first, back when I was still a fetus.

Jacob couldn't leave though. He thought it was the protection for mom, but it was really the imprint begging him to save me. And he did. He didn't kill dad for making mother a vampire. He loved me the minute I was born.

He loved me enough to not attack my mom when she was a newborn and she wanted to tear him to shreds for just imprinting on me. I was completely in love with Jacob Black, so in love, it was absurd.

"Nessie?" Grandpa Carlisle interrupted me and Jacob's movie-slash-cuddle marathon. "Could I talk to you in my study?" he asked politely. I took a deep breath. I knew what happened every time he asked my uncles or daddy there.

"One second, let me finish this movie," I said, starring intently at the screen. Jacob looked between the both of us, with his eyebrow raised in confusion.

"You can pause the movie," Carlisle said, pointing to the DVD player.

"But," I tried to argue, "I'll forget what happened. And Jake will be all alone…" I buried my face into his chest.

"Naw, I'll be fine," he patted my back and lifted me so I could sit on his lap. "You two have fun," Jake said, unknowingly. I shot him a glare.

"Just let me finish the movie, grandpa," I said petulantly, my eyes still in the same trance.

He firmly caught my arm and stood me up. "Ness, I'm not going to do anything to you. I said I wanted to talk. But if you keep acting this way, you're forcing me to something I hate to do." He looked me straight in the eye and gestured to the stairs.

My arms quaked the same way Jacob's did before he shifted, but I nodded slowly and walked up the staircase without a second glance.

When I was by the door, I could hear voices from below.

"Carlisle, is this about this morning? If it is, it wasn't Nessie's fault. _I _asked her for the answers, and she gave them to me because we're y'know, together…" Jacob was trying to defend me. Trying to keep me from getting into trouble.

"Calm down, Jacob. It is _somewhat _about this morning, but what she gets is up to Edward. I'm just going to speak to her privately. Just talking. Take it easy, we'll be back down in ten minutes." he assured.

That didn't assure _me _quite so much. Grandpa said that my dad was going to be involved in this. I ran to the end of the hall, opened the window and jumped out.

**A/N: I am so, so, so, so very sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time. I've been so busy, and I have two accounts, and another one on Fiction Press. I have a story going on my other Fan Fiction account, and another one on Fiction Press. Anyway, school starts in a week, so I will either update a lot or not update in a long time. Please leave me a review; it's the icing to my cake! Does that make any sense? I think it does. I will reply to all the reviews, so if you think anything is confusing or if you have a random question, whether about the story or anything in particular, just ask me and I'll try to answer it. **

**Here's something that has nothing to do with my writing life: I'm loving Demi Lovato's new Album! It's really good, and I think she's the only Disney girl who actually has talent. And she doesn't sing about ice cream! That's got to be a plus. **

**Here new CD is called Here We Go Again and my favourite song is "Every Time You Lie". **

_**Here's a question of the Chapter. I can't even remember the last time I did one!**_

_**Where is the farthest you've traveled with your other half? Did you get into a fight, just because you've never lived together for any time period? Tell me your experiences! **_


	9. Chapter 9

Carlisle's POV

The heartbeat was quieter than normal as a trudged up the stairs to speak with Nessie. It got fainter by the second. I arched my eyebrow in confusion as I opened the door slowly. It was empty.

At that moment, I felt incredibly absurd. _She ran out, _I thought. Under immature thoughts and accusations, Renesmee Cullen ran out. I did say _talk, _didn't I? Just to speak.

I sprinted down the old wooden steps and said, "Nessie bolted."

Jacob stood up and got right in my face. "Good job, Doc." He shoved my shoulder not too lightly to push me out of the way. "Now I have to start search for the fourth time this month. Quil is going to hate me," he growled before he closed the door quietly behind him. That was a first.

As if it were planned, Edward and Bella appeared into the now flustered living room.

"We got some things for the new house…" Bella exclaimed before catching up to the mood. "What's going on? Did someone slip up?" she continued to question. Edward sighed and rubbed his temples.

"What has gone into that girl?" he whispered petulantly before he dropped the shopping bags and sprinted out the door again. Bella just stared at the swung open door for a few seconds.

"Someday, my patience will run out and it'll be a swift kick in the balls," my daughter-in-law scowled at the ground. Alice's snicker lightened up the mood.

"You need some help with that, sister? I've wanted to do that for quite a while now…" she grinned evilly.

"Ladies, let's not take things too far," I eyed them knowingly and was responded with two sighs.

Bella predicted the events effortlessly. It happened many times. Renesmee gets upset. Jacob runs after her. Edward come home and read everyone's minds. He growls and storms out to bring them both back, half expecting Jacob to be scolding his daughter but finds them in a full-on make out session.

Somewhere in that process, our front door and a couple other things break. "Let's get the supplier on the line. We need another door," I said out of the blue.

Alice, of course, already had her ear pressed to her cell before I finished my sentence. I had no idea how furious Edward would be when he found Ness and Jake. Life without Jasper could get chaotic. Some psychology lessons from him would be nice, also.

Just in time, Jacob came into the door with Nessie slung over his shoulder. She was struggling, grabbing his hair and cursing. Edward walked in smirking with his hands leisurely in his pockets.

"Mongrel finally did something right," he said after a couple awkward seconds.

"I'm afraid we need to get Jasper back. We'd have nowhere to store our things if these kids won't control themselves." A thin smile cracked through my lips.

Alice lifted up her finger and told the supplier that we wouldn't need the door. Then she dialed again and the other line picked up immediately.

"Jazz? We need you to come home right now. Small crisis, that's all," she explained. Then just as quickly, she hung up.

"He'll be back in forty minutes," Alice informed us. We all nodded silently.

"If you could excuse me, I need to talk to my very troublesome teenage daughter." He gave an awkward bow and headed for the stairs.

"That just saved me a long night of arguing with Ness." Bella let out a long sigh of relief. We chuckled again.

"Aren't we glad Emmett and Rose aren't here right now? The house would be torn down by now," Esme informed.

I turned on the television. "Some entertainment to distract ourselves until Jasper comes home?" I said.

**Renesmee's POV**

"Let me go, Jacob Black!" I shouted. I run five miles into the forest and they haul me back in three minutes. I was in so much trouble.

**A/N: This is scarily short, I know. Please forgive me. First week of high school (which is grade eight in where I live) and I'm all jittery. I just haven't updated in a long time I thought I'd let y'all know that I'm still continuing this story. Thanks for sticking around! For some strange reason… I got twitter. My name on it is ****IBelieveInNessie**** and I'll try to keep that up, too. Thanks for stickin' around!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Renesmee's POV**

"Jacob Black get let me _go_!" I grabbed his hair as hard as I could before I pulled it all off. The imaginative smirk on his face still racked my brain.

"Nessie, why'd you run?" he asked lightly. I growled and smacked his head, still determined to squirm free.

A light scoff escaped from my lips. "What are you, my father?" my foot kicked forward and his mouth fell open and he let out a choked gasp. He fell to his knees and curled up into a ball. _Who's smirking now, baby? _I thought. Being a good girlfriend was hard when you've got a family like mine.

"And what sort of family would that be, Renesmee? That was hardly the reason to hurt your boyfriend so much. Oh, I'm pretty sure Jacob Black here isn't your father, either." He peeked from the side of my body. "Are you alright, Black?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah," he grunted and shook himself off as he stood up with a grimace. "I'm going to go get some ice." Jake gave a brisk wave and stumbled out the door.

My weight shifted onto my other leg and I looked nervously at the carpet of my luxurious room. I took a deep breath, probably the last one I would take without quivering.

My father put his arm gently around my shoulder and I cringed. "Renesmee, why are you so… quiet?" he whispered slowly. Dad used his other hand to push up his long bronze locks from his eyes.

I still didn't meet his hazel pupils, "Because you called me Renesmee," I kept it simple.

"Ness, I'm pretty sure your mother wouldn't be happy if you told her that you didn't like the name she came up for you. Clearly stating that you prefer Jacob over her." I smiled at his attempt to make me laugh.

"Nice try, Daddy." I finally sunk my head into his chest and rested it there. "I don't even remember what I did before I ran off…" I suddenly said; surprised at myself for bringing up the conversation that I've been trying to avoid the minute I caught the chocolate brown fur sprinting towards me.

"It doesn't matter anymore, honey," he rubbed my shoulders, trying to stop my body from shaking.

I leaned back from his hold and looked straight into his eyes without knowing it. My eyebrow arched high, mimicking his at the moment. "What? I thought you'd… you know," my view dropped down to the carpet again.

"I don't want you to be afraid of me, Nessie," he said sadly. My father's strong fingers tilted my chin up so I was staring directly at him.

I smiled warmly, "I'm not. I'm afraid of… _disappointing_ you. There's a slight difference." He gave me a mock punch and I shoved him back.

Daddy's face suddenly lit up with excitement. "I got a couple of things for you from Seattle. It's a surprise for the new house in Vancouver. Last weeks in the United States of America, darling. No more quick stop to the outlets anymore." He winked at me.

"Even if it's a surprise… can I see it?" I begged him with my eyes.

Father pretended to think for a quick second. "Of course, silly. It's more of a decision than an item, so don't be all excited thinking that I bought you a private jet." He swiveled me up and cradled me in his arms just as effortlessly as he did when I was two weeks old.

As my dad walked down the stairs, I saw Jacob on the breakfast bar—kept only for Charlie's sake—with a bag of ice in a very awkward place. I felt the deep rumbling of my dad's laughter when he glimpsed at Jake. He set me down and joined my mother who was eager to give me an embrace, but was held back by my father's strong arms.

"Sorry about that, Jake," I pushed myself onto the counter and put my arm around his burly body. The tips of my fingers could barely touch his other shoulder.

He busted out that smile that I always loved. "You sure have a kick, Nessie. I'm sure the football team to whatever school your dad's going to would love you as their punter." I nudged him lightly with my tiny body and he quickly threw the ice pack into the sink making a loud clunk.

Jacob made an inconspicuous look at my parents then slowly slipped his lips onto mine. Just as I parted my lips, he pulled away. I pouted, but Jake only ignored me like always. "Rose and Emmett are back," he whispered into my ear before he nipped it lightly.

"You think I don't know? Hybrid vampire senses, Wolf Boy." I rolled my eyes.

"Shape-shifter slash werewolf senses, Hybrid," he retorted.

A loud shriek broke our gentle teasing session, "Jazz!" Alice bolted to the door as uncle Jasper walked through after Auntie Rose and Uncle Em, who told me to just call him Emmett because he thought Uncle made him sound old. Just as Grandpa told me to call him Carlisle, it made him feel awkward to respond to "grandfather". He was used to "dad", though.

"I guess we're starting the meeting early," I sighed. I should've been ecstatic for my first move but I knew that there were many more to come and we weren't even going anywhere fun, like Australia. Not that we would ever live in Australia. I would have to go with Jacob alone, then. Not that that was a bad thing.

We hopped off the bar simultaneously and walked into the open living room linked by the hip. "I think you should go give your jumpy mother a hug," Jake suggested. I pecked him lightly on the lips—I noticed the fact that my dad grimaced slightly—and moved to sit by my mother and laid my ear on her shoulder.

My dad held my hand and kissed the top of my head. I was questioning all these loving gestures in my head. Did something happen? Jake settled in front of me on the floor and leaned his head on my shins. The rest of the family slowly gathered in and made a laidback circle as if we were going to share our summers with each other.

Carlisle took his place next to Grandma (who didn't mind the title one bit) and waited until everyone settled down before he started speaking.

"When we're in Vancouver, do we want to keep the same status we did here? I found that fairly simple and easy. Rose and Jasper as twins, because of their blonde hair. Alice, Edward and Emmett all adopted. Esme and I as the parents—grandparents too, now," he gave me a warm smile and I giggled.

"But where do I stand? I've got no place right now, Doc. Maybe I'll build a hut in the forest, Nessie'll come live with me!" he guffawed as my dad growled jokingly.

"Since Renesmee looks the age of a sixteen year old, I doubt she'd have any more growth spurts if she were human," my face fell. I still wouldn't be going to school and making human friends. Not that my parents would allow human friends. A sigh came out of my lips.

Carlisle continued, "Jacob, you may choose to continue getting homeschooled with Ness, or you can go to school with everyone else as…" he struggled with the title.

"A bodyguard?" Emmett suggested. Jacob cracked out his big sarcastic smile; "I think you've got it under control, steroids."

"Look who's talking!" Auntie Rosalie shouted at both of them, "Can we get back to the meeting already?"

"Jake. What's your choice? I need to get the applications done tonight and sent out tomorrow morning," Carlisle said patiently.

I nudged his back with my shins. "I'll stay home with Ness," he replied. I slung my arms around neck and ruffled his hair.

Dad suddenly spoke up, "Wait, where does Bella stand, then? She has her thirst under control, I'm sure she'd like to go to college?" he looked at mom and she sighed.

"Can't I skip college for another year? I'm tired of textbooks and reading them," she said like the eighteen year old she was, technically.

"Nope. I've already applied you, anyway," father smirked, "Not some Ivy League or top 10 of the country, don't worry. Since you didn't want to move to New Hampshire and you wanted to take care of Charlie, you nearly gave him a heart attack when you said you weren't going to college."

"So where am I applied to? Are you coming with me?" she asked, half excited, half annoyed.

"UBC. The weather in Vancouver is unpredictable, I hear, but I'm sure Alice will have us down," he looked to Aunt Alice and she gave him a wink.

"Alright, then. I've already got a job reserved at the Vancouver Hospital—which is in a strangely bad condition, rumour says—and Esme has the home done. Let's go around and tell me how you're going to be spending your days. Alice?" Our eyes turned to my little pixie aunt.

"High school, of course! Never been to a Canadian one before," she glowed.

"Okay, we're enrolling Alice as a 10th grader?" Carlisle arched his eyebrow for approval. She nodded excitedly. "Jasper?"

"Wherever Alice is going, senior, maybe?" he suggested. Carlisle nodded and flipped the pages on his clipboard and filled out Uncle Jazz's transcripts.

"Rose, Emmett?" he asked before lifting his head.

Em spoke up, "This sounds stupid, but maybe… we can go to a private school? I've never been to one before, and I know it's hard to stay inconspicuous…" he looked nervous.

"That's a wonderful idea!" Esme exclaimed, "Emmett, what kind would you like to attend? Surely not all boys…?" we all laughed at the remark.

"No, thank you, Esme," he hugged auntie Rosalie closer.

"Uniforms?" Carlisle asked as he flipped through his clipboard again.

"That would make Emmett all kinky," aunt Rosalie said and my mom laughed. "But uniforms would be nice. I haven't worn one since I was changed…" I was sure her reverie started there.

Auntie Alice's voice gave me Goosebumps. "NO! I will not tolerate walking around in a navy sweater and plaid seersucker skirts. Unacceptable," she ranted.

"Alice! We can enroll you in a public school and Rosalie and Emmett in a private one. Would that be okay?" Carlisle tried desperately to calm Alice down. She pouted and sat back onto uncle Jasper's lap, not saying a word.

Esme walked back from the computer. "We have Stratford Hall and Mulgrave. They're all from kindergarten to grade 12. All have prep school uniforms. Or would you like a more casual uniform? I've heard that Saint Thomas More Collegiate was pretty good," Esme listed out their choices.

"Rose?" Emmett looked to my blonde auntie.

"Would private schools make us stand out more, Carlisle? I mean, as much as I'd love to attend one again, it'd be hard to stay invisible with such small classes…" Auntie Rose said sadly.

"I'm sure it'll be fine, Rose. But you wouldn't be able to stay there long. Maybe transfer back to public after a year. By then, you'd be graduated unless you wanted to be a junior," Carlisle approved of this slightly crazy idea.

Auntie Rose's face lit up like a lightbulb. "A senior is perfect. Thank you, Carlisle," she said, "I'll go to any. Alice, you can choose according to their uniforms." She patted my other aunt's knee and Aunt Alice quickly grabbed the laptop and returned to the couch, already searching images of the private school gear.

Something suddenly clicked as aunt Alice was tapping impatiently at the laptop, waiting for the page to load. "Daddy, where's my surprise?" I asked.

He smiled and said to Carlisle, "Carlisle, would it be possible for Nessie to go to school for a term? Her growth wouldn't affect the staring eyes to much, I don't think," he suggested. My mouth dropped as my mom rubbed my thigh and whispered into my ear, "Getting excited, lovely?"

"We sure are full of wonderful ideas, today!" Carlisle beamed, "Nessie, would you like to go to school with your Auntie Rose or Aunt Alice? Or stay at home with me? I highly doubt the last possibility," he laughed.

"Jacob?" I flicked his head, "What do you think?" I kept my hands on his shoulders.

"That depends… Alice, show me the dreary uniforms," he ordered as he half sighed.

My aunt turned the notebook so that it would face us. "I chose Stratford Hall. I kind of like the burgundy. What about you guys?" she asked our opinions.

"Does that mean you would like to go there too? It'd be much easier explaining things," Carlisle tried to persuade.

"It's Ness' turn to talk right now," she quickly responded.

"I like how the school is smaller. I guess I'll work my way up. I'd love to see Jake get up every morning and put on a tie to go to school," I giggled. My boyfriend groaned.

"There goes my dignity. My pack is going to give me hell," he mumbled into his hands.

"C'mon Jake. It'll be fun. Only the first semester, anyway," I told him.

He dropped his head onto my knees. "I don't think I have a choice. Either a blazer or a lifetime with Dr. Fang here." The room erupted into a loud chorus of laughter.

"You kind of have to go back to Dr. Fang after one semester. Unless you want to spend your days without Nessie…" Emmett taunted and the laughter got louder.

"Okay, so I have Edward and Bella in college, Bells as a freshman, Edward as a sophomore. Rosalie and Em at Stratford Hall with Nessie and Jacob. Alice and Jazz still in Public school, which is Kitslano. Are we okay?" My grandfather listed out our plans.

A quiet murmur of "yeps" and "yeahs" broke out.

I saw uncle Jazz whisper into my auntie's ear. "Er, Carlisle?" Jazz asked after an awkward silence, "Alice and I thought we'd give this "private school" thing a go." He shrugged nervously. "We'll be needing a lot of uniforms, I guess," then he cracked his rare big toothy smile.

"Damn, guys. You're adopting a _lot _of children now," my dad suddenly said. He rarely made and comments like that so I had to laugh.

"Sure are," Esme lead on, "So Jasper and Rosalie are twins, Emmett, Alice, and Renesmee are adopted. Edward and Bella are also adopted, as I'm sure Edward will want to check up on Nessie, but they're off at college."

Grandma got cut off. "Wait, wait, wait," Jacob said, "Where does that put me?" he demanded angrily.

"Okay, so we're fine right after Emmett and Alice are adopted. Edward, Bella and Nessie will all be siblings, but Esme and I will have custody over all of you. Jacob will just be another lost puppy that we decided to adopt," Carlisle tried to clear things up.

My uncles and my dad guffawed when "lost puppy" was said. Jake just hit my dad hard on the head. At least there wouldn't be relationship problems with his future father-in-law. Their maturity levels were about the same when video games and innuendo was involved.

"Once the transcripts are sent and Edward works some magic with hacking accounts, we'll be off in about a week," Carlisle continued, "I guess we could start packing now, if we want to get there without stress. Bella's already told Charlie, and he was fine with it as long as we call or drive down to visit. Jasper will have our Canadian passports down after we arrive there and cancel our American ones."

"I'm strangely excited about the random and unexpected move. Ness, want to come out to tell my endearing pack the news so they don't try to kill me? Especially Embry. His mom is going to pin him to his bedroom wall if she knew the truth," Jacob was giddy, almost drunk.

"Sober up, Wolf Boy," I punched him on the shoulder and said to my family, "I'll be back in an hour or two."

I took my cell phone as I walked past the table and got dragged out the door by a very forest scented bear-like wolf.

**A/N: I haven't updated this story in a MONTH. A MONTH. I'm so sorry. So I wrote this extra long one yesterday and today just to make it up to you guys. I haven't even touched this story until yesterday, I was so busy with school and I sprained my ankle and my mother took me to a person that did Chinese medicine and I had to buy an ankle brace because I have a lot of dance classes. **

**School has been killing me lately. I have a project on a cell and it wasted me 15 bucks because I couldn't find anything I needed from the dollar store so I had to go to Micheals and buy a bunch of stuff. Half a Styrofoam ball for $10. What a rip off, eh? Sorry, I'm ranting again. **

**So what'd you guys think of this chapter that I worked super hard on Saturday night? These schools are all real schools, but I don't go to any of them. Too stupid at science and math, y'know. **

**I wouldn't be shocked if I lost all my readers that month, but review if you have something to rant about like me! **

**Lots of love and apologies,**

**ICE3**


	11. Chapter 11

**Jacob's POV**

In two days' time, I'm going to move to Vancouver. As in Vancouver, _Canada_. From all the rumours I've heard, that place is a boring hellhole. I would be separated from my pack, and Paul would blow up into that giant puff of angry fur every minute and he'd never be able to regain humanity. Sam would take over and never let me have my place back. I'd be second again. My world would tumble down. Dad would reject me for being such a disgrace. And I'd have to run with vampires the rest of my life and look at Edward and Bella make out all day and hear them doing the nasty every night.

Nessie, who sat weightless on my shoulders, slapped my head. "What are you thinking about," she said. I pretended like I didn't hear her. One thing I've learned in my few years of life, was to never let your girlfriend feel neglected, especially when her father is a boring prick that's as strict as a schoolteacher from 1910.

So I just shook my head. "Just need to find my pack. Mind holding my clothes for me when I shift?" I joked.

"Sure. Just let me off your back," she responded cool-headedly.

I gave her a look and furrowed my eyebrows. "I was kidding, you know."

She said with a straight-faced, "I wasn't. We'll find Quil and them much faster if you shift. You run like a snail."

I run like a snail? "Okay, if this is your magical plan to seduce me in a forest while I'm about to inform my ruthless pack that I'll be leaving, please stop. We said we'd wait." I sighed. I did agree that we would wait. It wasn't really my choice. Edward blackmailed me into agreeing. Now that I think about it, I'd rather have him tell Nessie that dressed up as a girl and tried to pick up men at a gay bar last year. Emmett's idea. Enough said.

"I know you don't want to wait, Jake. It's just my Dad that's getting in the way…" she whispered. No shit, Sherlock.

Restraining myself, I said, "Not now, not today. Most of all, not here. I've had enough of the forest."

"Just shift, Jacob," Nessie said ignorantly.

I rolled my eyes and stopped to let her off my back. "Don't look or anything, Ness. Spare your eyes from eternal blindness."

"How old are you? Twelve?" she scoffed, "I'll be behind that tree, Mr. Modest." I noticed how her form-fitting t-shirt hugged her curves and her grey wool tights shaped her perfectly.

I stripped down and left my clothes in a pile. Ness walked back with re-applied lip gloss and took my clothes and stuffed them in her bag. I nuzzled her and flung her onto my back with my paw. Her giggles brought a smile to my lips. I didn't know how she could stand the smell of us wolves, especially with such powerful sense of smell.

This is why I love this girl.

**A/N: Hey readers, if I have any left after abandoning y'all for six months. I'm so sorry. I've been writing a short novel that I hope can be published, that is not this style of writing at all. **

**Thing is, I'm kind of losing inspiration for this story. If you have any fabulous ideas, PM me or leave it in a review. If you're still here supporting me, I owe you. **

**Thanks for your time. **

**Ice :)**

**Ps. any requests for discipline fics, like the beginning of this one? I'd love to do some after finals for school are over. **


End file.
